


Sting

by eriklensherrific



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, teen!cherik, teen!spideypool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklensherrific/pseuds/eriklensherrific
Summary: Erik and Charles have been best friends since they were kids, despite Erik hanging out with the 'wrong crowd'. In an attempt to liven Charles up a bit, Erik takes him to a party, where some unexpected things happen...





	1. summer whisper

"Charles!" called Erik Lehnsherr, busting through his best friend's bedroom door. He brushed the rain drops from outside off of his face and shoulders.  Charles sat at his desk, furiously typing at his laptop. He looked up at Erik.

"To what may I owe this visit?" his blue eyes shifted quickly from Erik and back to his work. 

"I'm saving you from whatever the hell you're doing." Erik said shortly, sitting down on Charles's bed. Charles hummed in response. Erik rolled his eyes. "Seriously, it's a Friday night and you're here, cooped up and writing your biology report. School's almost over! That report is due Monday and you need a break."

"You really know what I need, don't you my friend?" teased Charles, not looking up from paper. 

"Of course. I'm you're best friend." 

"You're my only friend." Charles voice was soft, almost as if he was sad. Erik caught this and almost reconsidered pestering his friend but nevertheless, he persisted. 

"All I'm saying is," Erik stood up. "we should go to a party."

"A party?" Charles swiveled all the way around in his chair to look at Erik.

"Yes, a party. Emma's throwing one in like an hour and she said I could bring a friend." Erik shrugged. 

"I don't do parties..." Charles began. Erik cut him off.

"You've never been to one!" he shot back. "We're graduating in a year and you still haven't had the full high school party experience."

"I don't really care about that. And you're too smart to hang around Emma's crowd." Charles chuckled.

"Emma's smart. In a manipulating, micromanaging, queen bitch kind of way..." 

"I still don't want to go. Besides,  _you_ have to work on your report! Have you even started?" Charles folded his hands across his chest, staring at Erik. 

"I have started, but I can totally finish it on Sunday. C'mon, Charles..." Erik whined. "We should go!"

"I-"

"Pleeeeeaaaaase!" Erik drawled out the word dramatically. With a soft laugh, Charles gave in. "Fine, but only because you pestered me so much, not because I actually wanted to go." 

"Yes!" cheered Erik, pumping his fists into the air. He looked back at Charles and frown. "You can't go wearing that, though."

"So first you yell at me to go somewhere I don't want to go and now you insult my clothing? That's low, even for you, Lehnsherr." Charles said sarcastically. 

"You're seventeen and you dress like a sixty year old man!" laughed Erik. 

Charles pretended to look indignant (although he was a little, secretly). "Excuse me? I dress comfortably!"

"If comfortably means 'grandpa clothes' in Charles language, then yes. You dress comfortably." Erik pulled his friend out of the chair he sat in. "Enough with the cardigans and khakis." Erik began looking through Charles's closet and was frustrated; either there was the so called 'grandpa clothes' or there were full on suits and no in between. 

"Don't try to educated me on fashion, you thought cufflinks and handcuffs were the same thing." Charles laughed, helping his friend look,

"The names are misleading." Erik threw away sweater after sweater. "Besides, I was eleven. Is your sister home?"

"Yeah, she's in her room, why?" Charles asked.

"She knows stuff about this... she gave me a ten minute lecture about how 'mom' jeans and 'boyfriend' jeans are not the same." Erik explained. "Raven!" he called down the hallway.

Charles's fifteen year old little sister yelled back. "What?"

"Come here for a sec."

Raven came into the room, standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"Charles and I are going to a party-" he began.

Raven interrupted him, eyes wide. "You're going to a party? Wow, how'd you manage to get him to go along with that?"

"Lot's of convincing. Since Charles here dresses like a senior citizen, I need your help. I don't know shit about fashion." 

"Fine." she walked into Charles's closet and picked out three items quicker than Erik was able to breathe. "Done." she said. She threw her brother the dark jeans, a button down shirt, and pair of worn our converse.

"Thank you so much, Raven." Erik patted his friend's sister on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she muttered.

Erik scoffed when she left the room. "What's up with her lately?"

"She's pissed off at her boyfriend. Azazel?"

"I don't want to know..." Erik said. "Hurry up, we have to leave in like ten minutes."

Charles changed into his new outfit, shifting uncomfortably. "These pants are too tight." he grunted. 

"Suck it up, buttercup." teased Erik, motioning for his friend to follow him. "I'm driving."

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Charles hated when Erik drove. In fact, he was surprised how Erik even got his license. He was a truly terrible driver. Even if the drive to Emma's house was relatively short, it made Charles uneasy as the car swerved from side to side. Erik pulled up to Emma's house, which was larger than expected. He could hear loud music blasting and saw lights flashing behind the house. Groups of teens sat sporadically on her front lawn. Charles could faintly see their red solo cups. They got out of the car and into the part, greeted by Emma (or as Charles affectionately called her, MegaBitch). 

"Erik!" she cheered, throwing herself onto him, making Erik stumble slightly. "How are you, sugar?"

"Great. Hope you don't mind, I took you up on that offer and brought along a friend. This is Charles. Charles-" Erik motioned to Charles, who waved awkwardly.

"Charles Xavier. I know. Pleasure to finally meet you. I'm-" Emma extended her hand. Charles shook it tentatively. 

"Emma Frost, I know. How do you know my name?" he asked. Her ice cold blue eyes pierced his own like daggers. It almost hurt. 

"I know everyone, sugar." she smiled sweetly, but it wasn't a genuine sweetness. It was like the kind of a very sugary piece of candy. Sweet, no doubt, but entirely fake. 

Charles shook himself out of his own thoughts. "Thanks for inviting us."

"My pleasure." she cooed. "Party's that way." Erik and Charles made their way to where they could hear the loud music. Behind her enormous house, Emma had an even more luxurious and extravagant back yard. The grass had a layer of wood on top of it, like a dance floor where tens of teens danced up on each other that made Charles want to vomit. The DJ looked as if he was in college, still DJ'ing high school parties. A large blue pool, also filled with sweaty, half naked teens, was close by. 

"I already don't like it." Charles muttered, putting his hands in his pocket. Erik chuckled to himself.

"Hey, are you okay with being designated driver?" Erik asked. Charles nodded. Alcohol was not a great thing in his family, he feared that if he consumed one drop he'd become just like his drunk mother and ruthless step-father. This was not a risk he was willing to make. 

A few drinks and rounds of beer pong later, Erik was a complete mess. His speech slurred, he laughed to Charles constantly. 

"Yo!" he yelled. Charles winced at the volume. "Charles! Charlie! Chuck!"

Charles snorted. "Oh lord..."

"Yo, I just wanted to smell you-" Erik stopped himself. "No, no, that'd be weird. I just wanted to tell you. That's it! Tell. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you're the best friend a guy could ask for, bro."

Charles smiled softly. "Thanks, mate"

"NO," Erik exclaimed again. "You don't get it, dude. You put up with my shit like, all the time, and you know I do a lot of stupid shit. And you help me with school. And even after I drag you out to this party, you're by my side bro. That rules! You fuckin' rule, man."

Charles looked at the time. 1:47 AM. Had they really been there that long? Reality seemed to not function the same way in the weird realm of Emma's house. 

"Alright, bud." Charles looked at his very drunk best friend. "We should head back to my place or something, you're wasted."

"Cool beans, bro. Good vibes." Erik giggled to himself and tried to follow Charles, failing miserably. He stumbled and flailed his arms everywhere until Charles caught him. Erik was tall, a good head taller than Charles and was muscular, making him hard to carry. Despite the struggle, Charles managed to get Erik to hang on him while his hand went around his waist. Finally, Charles plopped down the older boy in the passenger's seat, taking the keys out of his pocket.

Charles drove home quickly, but not too quickly. He didn't want to attract the attention of the police. They made it home safely, obviously with Erik spewing. Both verbally and literally. Charles held back Erik's bangs lightly as he threw up in his bathroom. Erik grunted uncomfortably. After an hour, Erik had sobered up a little. He was awake enough to have solid thought, but drunk enough to still be dizzy and light headed. He lay down on Charles's bed. 

"Psst, Charles." whispered Erik to Charles, who slept on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Want to come up here?"

"You won't be uncomfortable?"

"Nah, I'm cold anyway."

Charles climbed into his bed, parallel from Erik. His eyes met his friend's light blue-grey ones. Erik chuckled lightly.

"What is it?" asked Charles.

"Nothing, its just-nothing. It's stupid." Erik shook his head against the pillow.

"No, tell me. I want to know now."

"It's your eyes. They're so...blue."

"You only just noticed?" joked Charles.

In an awkward silence, Erik decided to be spontaneous. He kissed his best friend smack on the lips. For just a second, Charles kissed back, before pulling away. 

"I'm sorry, Charles, I don't what-"

"Uh, Erik, let's just not discuss this now, okay?" Charles said quickly.

"Alright."

Erik had kissed his best friend. And liked it. What just happened?


	2. monday loop

Charles couldn't sleep at all that night. He lied down in his bed, motionless, next to his best friend. The sun had already risen, its rays shining through the window and filling Charles's bedroom with warm gentle light. For the first time in six hours, Charles turned around and looked at Erik. He was confused. Why would Erik kissing him change anything at all? Erik was drunk, it was two in the morning, and they were exhausted. It probably meant nothing. Besides, Erik was straight. He knew Charles was a flaming bisexual (interests leaning towards men), but that was besides the point. Any relationship Charles had every pursued had ended in disaster.

Before Charles moved to the upper-middle class town of Westchester New York, where snobs who complained about their yacht maintenance, he lived in London. And he had a best friend there until he moved. Her name was Moira. Moira's family worked for the government and in tern moved all over the world, but decided to settle in London, at least until their tween daughter finished primary school. Charles and the short, skinny auburn haired girl were practically inseparable up until Charles left. They were together as a couple briefly (as couple-y as two thirteen year olds could get) towards the end of their friendship. Very briefly. Moira had kissed Charles one day, which confused them both. But eventually, Charles was told he had to move and he told his girlfriend of about three days. She was devastated and refused to stay friends with him. A heartbroken Charles left England the following morning. He wasn't sad like he thought he was going to be, but worse; instead of leaving missing his best friend but happy, he left all alone. 

Charles didn't want what happened with Moira to happen with him and Erik. He was too special. So, he tried his best to act normal around him. He opened his laptop, typing away softly at his biology essay.  _Hetereochromia Iridium refers to an individual who's irises have different levels of melanin, resulting in-_ he began before his typing was interrupted by a soft moan from Erik. Charles winced at his thoughts, especially since they wandered to a very dirty place. He continued.  _resulting in the difference of color, either centrally around the pupil, partially in a sector of the iris, or completely over the iris. The term 'Heterochromia' comes from the Greek words for different and color, literally translating heterochromia to 'different color'. Although different types of heterochromia exist, Heterochromia Iridium refers to the pigmentation mutation of the eyes, from the root word 'iris. Additionally-_ Erik elicited another soft moan. Dammit, this was distracting. Charles couldn't possibly focus, so he oppened up his Netflix and continued the episode of _Sherlock_ he and Erik began on Thursday.

Charles had forgotten how light of a sleeper Erik was, who awoke to the sound of the theme song. "If you continue watching that without me, you're a dead man Charlie-boy." grumbled Erik, sitting up and leaning against Charles's headboard. 

"Watch, then." retorted Charles. He just needed to act like everything was the way it was before last night. Easy, right?

Erik's face twisted in pain a few times throughout the episode. "You okay?" asked Charles.

Erik nodded. "Yeah, I just drank  _way_ too much. Seriously, stop me next time."

"Next time?" snorted Charles. "That party was the prime example of high school life. I hated it."

"When are you going to take that stick out of your ass, Charles?" Erik climbed out of bed and pulled off his shirt. Charles blinked profusely. "Mind if I use your shower? I smell like vodka and teenage tears."

"Y-yeah, sure." stuttered Charles. He forced his eyes not to look below the imaginary line created by Erik's Star of David necklace. 

"Sweet." said Erik, making his way to his best friend's bathroom.

"I'll make breakfast?" called Charles from his bed. A yell of agreement came from the bathroom and Charles scurried out of his room to his kitchen.

Charles flipped his pancakes quietly. Erik approached him from behind  **(WINK WONK),** his breath hot against Charles's neck. Damn, why did everything this guy did have to be so erotic? Erik reached over Charles to grab a strawberry from the bowl next to him. Charles used his free hand to slap Erik's.

"Wait, those go with the pancakes." Charles scolded.

"Ugh, you're no fun. I shall wait."

"Good, I'm almost done."

Erik cut into his pancakes when Charles offered him a few breakfast sausages. Erik shook his head. "That ain't kosher."

"You have too much casual pre-marital sex to care about something being kosher." said Charles.

"Listen, just because I fuck a lot doesn't make me any less connected to God. I had a bar mitzvah and all that shit..." said Erik, shoving more pancake into his mouth.

"Whatever you say." Charles took a sip of his coffee.

"Besides, Hashem loves me no matter how many times I've taken it up the ass!" laughed Erik. Charles, who looked like a deer in the headlights, spat out some of his coffee. 

"What-" he began.

"I was just kidding, Charlie-boy." chuckled Erik. "I usually don't take it, I give it, if you get what I mean..."

Charles felt his cheeks warm. Ignoring his newfound attraction to Erik would be more difficult than he thought.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

That Monday was practically the same as always, like a cycle. Except for a few things.

One: Charles climbed into his car with Raven like usual, except her hair was dyed a bright shade of red. 

"Raven!" said Charles, turning over to look at his sister (who was hiding her head in her sweatshirt. "Why on earth would you do that? Your hair looked fine."

"You wouldn't understand Charles." she grumbled. 

"You have to get out of this angsty, mean to everyone because its cool phase. You know you like being social."

"This isn't a phase, Charles, this is who I am!" she shot back.

Charles couldn't contain his laughter any longer as he pulled into the junior parking of their highschool.

"This isn't funny, Charles!" Raven cried. "I look great!"

"I never said you didn't." Charles raised his hands in innocence and went to go meet Erik in their usual spot in the library. They had met there together since the first day of their freshman year, through everything they both went through. When Charles's step-father got a bit too violent, the spot was there. When Erik's mother died, the spot was there. When Charles's step brother Cain broke his arm, the spot was there. When Erik's sister stormed out of his house and ran away (never speaking to him again), the spot was there. Through everything that changed in their lives, the spot and their friendship remained constant. 

Like usual, the group of bullies came to yell at Charles. A lot of times, Erik wasn't there yet, but this time he was. 

"Hey, fruitcake." called the largest bully. "You happy school's almost over so you can go out and be a homo and nerd simultaneously?" 

Erik looked up at him. "Why are you picking on Charles? Jealous that he'll actually amount to something in his life while you're going to be a high school junior for another seven years?"

"What'd you say to me?" the bully asked, trying to make himself seem taller. Erik stood up, towering over him and grabbing him by his collar.

"You're going to apologize to Charles now." Erik said calmly. His voice was cool and smooth, yet terrifying. "If I find out you say anything remotely negative to him  _ever_ again, I will rip off your fingers and mail them to your family. Understand me?" The bully nodded frantically. "Now say your sorry." The bully hesitated. "Say. It."

"I'm sorry." the terrified boy said. Erik released him from his grip, letting him scurry away like a mouse. Charles sat in awe. 

"Why didn't you tell me they were picking on you?" asked Erik, sitting back next to him.

"I-uh, didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't really-"

"Anything regarding people I care about being in danger is a big deal." Erik looked at Charles dead in the eye.

"Thank you."

The spot they sat in was secluded, practically nobody saw it. Charles found himself practically leaning in, as did Erik. Before Erik's phone buzzed.

"Shit," muttered Erik, looking at the reminder on his phone. "I forgot I was supposed to make up that Calculus test in Johnson's room. I'll see you in bio, Charles." Erik waved goodbye.

In that exact moment, Charles was sure that he was now in love with his best friend.


	3. summer whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why, but i absolutely adore this fic so i'm just going to update it a ton and show it lots and lots of love. hope you enjoy :))) don't forget to leave kudos and comments!

The las day of school was over quickly. Charles, to nobody's surprise, got a perfect score on his biology paper and a killer recommendation letter from his teacher. Erik did, to everyone's surprise (well, everyone except the ever hopeful Charles) very well. Every student in that high school practically bolted out of its cold grey doors when the final bell rang like a stampede of buffalo. Amongst those anxious to leave the prison most of the world called Westchester High School were Charles and Erik, who were prepared to sprint to Erik's busted up old car. The ringing of the bell wasn't heard to clearly during the loud patter of teenager's feet as they ran as quickly as physically possible. Charles sat straight into the passenger's seat of Erik's worn out 1967 Chevy Impala. Erik struggled as he tried to get the engine to start.

"C'mon,  _liebling,_ " Erik cooed at his vehicle. Charles snorted at his best friend's affection towards his car and how he used his German fluency to assign pet names to it. "Start for me!" with a bit of encouragement, the old car revved up and Erik sped out of the parking lot. 

"Are you ever going to get a new car?" asked Charles once they reached the highway. Erik scoffed. He had this car for a while, in fact this was the first car his father Jakob purchased in the United States when Erik was just a baby. The car was already pretty old, but Jakob saw a picture of it in a magazine when he was a young boy himself and became hellbent on getting that car, even when he got married and had Erik's older sister Rachel. 

"As soon as Rachel stops being a piece of human trash and gets a job like the rest of us." replied Erik coldly. His sister was generally a touchy subject because of her constant drug use and general terrible decision making. She ran away from home briefly when Erik was fourteen and she was seventeen, coming back a drug addict who stole from her parents and little brother. Charles tried his best to change the subject.

"So, we're going to a party tonight?" Charles looked at his friend.

"Yep. And tonight, I got us both a ride there and back so now both of us can get hammered out of our minds safely." Erik responded happily. Charles frowned.

"Getting 'hammered out of our minds' isn't necessarily safe, Erik." Charles warned.

"Dude, you've never been drunk and you're turning seventeen in August. Live a little bit!"

Charles hesitated. He _was_ known for being an 'old fart' according to both Erik and his little sister. "I guess you have a point. But if I throw up, you're holding back my hair."

"Sure, princess." chuckled Erik.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

The party, again at Emma Frost's house, was just as loud as Charles remembered it. The music boomed through speakers and was muddled with a mix of teens cheering, splashing in the pool, and drinks pouring. Erik handed him a red solo cup. Charles sniffed it and winced at the strong scent.

"What's in here, battery acid?" Charles only half-joked.

"Nah," replied Erik. "I think it's just whiskey."

"You _think?"_ Charles began to panic and threw his drink into the garbage. "Nope. Not getting roofied the first time I get drunk.

"Fair point." Erik tossed him a can of beer. "Drink up, darling."

Charles listened.

The next few hours were a blur. First, Charles drank entire beer bong worth of alcohol with Erik by his side cheering him on. Then he fell into the pool in his clothes. Then he just stumbled around next to Erik. His speech was slurred and his face was clammy. The 'grandpa' sweater he had arrived in had disappeared somewhere, leaving him in a poorly buttoned and untucked button down shirt and his trousers. Erik follwed close behind, completely sober and still fully clothed.

"Duuuuuuude!" called Charles from Emma's couch. "I can see why you do this so much, it rules!"

"Sure..." Erik sat down next to him.

"Why haven't you had anything?"

"Turns out our ride bailed and I have to drive us home." Erik muttered.

"Dude, no offense, but you're an awful driver. We'd get pulled over and arrested and shit." slurred Charles.

"Damn, even when you're drunk you're a smart-ass." teased Erik. 

"You can stay here, sugar." Emma's cool voice came in. Erik jumped. "And you're plastered friend too."

"Thanks, mega-bitch." Charles laughed to himself. Erik hit him on the elbow. "Oh, shit, sorry, mega-bitch."

Emma looked to the ground. "It's fine, I'm in the whole acceptance stage of that sort of thing. I'm having a few people sleepover and you can join the party."

Erik sighed. He looked at his very drunk best friend, then to the host of the party. "Fine. Thanks, Em."

"Sweeeeet..." giggled Charles.

A few hours later, Charles was vomiting like he predicted. And as he wished, Erik held back his dark brown waves from his sweaty forehead as he spewed into the toilet. It took a mix of resilience and words of encouragement from Erik (such as 'let it all out, bud' and 'almost there') to help Charles not pass out from exhaustion and pain. Like he originally thought, this was not a good idea and probably very dangerous, yet there was still a rush. He wiped a tear from his cheek. His friend noticed.

"You alright, Charles?" Erik said quietly. Charles nodded.

"It's nothing, I always cry when I barf. Its embarrassing." he responded, half laughing. His best friend laughed with him and heaved him up to the sink where cold water was splashed on his face and he rinsed his mouth with mouthwash. Erik turned to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I pushed you into this and you're all sick and-" Erik began profusely apologize. 

"It's not your fault, Erik." The older boy didn't look convinced. "Really. I lived a little, I learned. Now I know jello shots are not only overrated but very disgusting."

Erik laughed softly. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you too much to see that happen."

"Thanks, Erik." Charles said. For a while, his and his best friends eyes met. They were so similar yet so different; both cool bright, but differently. Charles's eyes were a bright electric blue, like the color of oceans in every single waiver and brochure to see a tropical island. They were the kind that anyone could stare at for hours and get lost in, especially Erik. Erik's eyes were a grey-ish green, much like the ocean as well but a different kind. Like the kind that would be on a fishing trip or somewhere more up north and colder. Either way, for a moment, they stared each other dead in the eye. For a moment, there was nothing stopping Charles from grabbing his oldest friend by the collar and kissing him. For a moment. 

Both cleared their throats and left the bathroom. Erik went to go claim a spot for him and Charles on the couch. Charles went to go and mentally scold himself.

_Pull yourself together. Erik is straight. He kissed you when he was drunk. Erik is straight._

"You comin', Charles?" called Erik.

 _I_ wish... Charles thought. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN reference for all you fans out there ;) no i don't actually watch it, i got bored after season 2 but i thought it'd be funny. also ending line, wink wonk ;)))))))))))


	4. darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I haven't posted in so long :((. I'm really sorry, my computer is broken and I have to type on my iPad which is real pain in the ass because it deletes my work all the damn time. Hopefully I'll get some more updates in before school starts up again. Enjoy!

Erik approached the Xavier household on the warm July air. He had come to work on an art project with Charles.Every student at their high school needed credits from an art class to graduate, but art was the only class Charles was completely clueless in. Fortunately for him, Erik was the opposite. The only class where Erik was superior to Charles was art and he was willing to help him with a summer project that would keep him from taking a class senior year and freeing up a period to study.

Erik barged into the house as he usually did, calling "Good morning, Xavier family!" Only to met with silence. Usually, Charles's mother (who had a proclivity for drinking at three AM) lay passed out at the kitchen table as Raven cheerily cooked some sort of breakfast. But none of that was there. Not even Charles, with his face buried in some book pretending that his mother was not unconscious in a pool of her own vomit. "Hello?" Erik called again. "Charles?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Charles responded, running down the stairs and into the kitchen wrapped in only a towel. Erik turned away awkwardly.

"Why are you naked?" He said bluntly.

Charles looked down to himself. "Oh. Right. I showered and sometimes I forget to change into clothes and I just sit there."

"Naked." Erik repeated.

Charles nodded. "Yep."

"I brought art supplies." Erik said, breaking the silence.

"Right. Art project. I should propbably go and put on some clothes."

"You should."

"Be back in a moment." Charles said, running back up to his bedroom.

Erik was confused. Why was he so awkward around Charles like this? They had gone swimming together loads of times, they had changed in front of each other in the locker rooms at school. Why was this time any different? Erik's mind immediately went back to that drunken night after the party. To the kiss. The memory was blurry—thank you, alcohol—but at the same time, Erik could remember it all.

"So," began Charles. Erik jumped at his voice. "Art project, right?"

-*-

The painting was coming along. The vivid bright colors swirled together were some how beautiful. The two friends managed to make small talk after their awkward encounter.

"So what's up with Raven lately? You know, with the constant angst and the bright red hair..." Asked Erik.

Charles shrugged. "A mix oh raging teenage hormones and her boyfriend breaking up with her."

"Boyfriend?" Erik was surprised.

"Yep, some Russian exchange student who's going back to Russia. She was quite upset. Why are you surprised?"

"I don't know," Erik said. "I've known your sister since she was like ten, it feels weird to see her doin' actual teen things. She's like a little sister to me."

"She's not going to be ten forever." Charles got up to wash the paint off of his hands.

"That's true, but now I want to go beat the vodka out of that little shit who broke her heart."

"Be my guest." Laughed Charles, who sat back down next to his friend. "Let's take a break, huh?"

Erik nodded. He looked at his friend, and his eyes went straight to his lips. In the red he noticed a spot of blue.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Charles.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Seriously, Charles, it's nothing." Erik looked at his thumbs.

"Hey." Charles turned his best friends head towards himself. "Tell me."

"You have paint on your lips, dumbass!" Laughed Erik.

"Thats it? Well that's very disappointing." Charles chuckled.

"Just wipe the damn paint off."

Charles tried but missed.

"Left."

Again.

"More left."

Again.

"Even more left."

Again.

"Good God, you're incompetent." Erik moved himself closer. "I'll do it myself." He gently placed his thumb on Charles's lip and swiped slowly. He showed him the small blue stain that now resides on his thumb. "See?" He said.

Charles nodded. Erik made a rash move. He didn't know what came over him or why he did what he did, but there was booing back now. He press his lips against Charles's, who sat there motionless.

"I just wanted to do that sober." Erik whispered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry it's a bit on the shorter side. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! I love getting feedback, so feel free to do so!


	5. and you disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends, again I'm so sorry about the wait between updates (and the length of the chapters). I finally got my computer back and its all fixed up, so I will try my hardest to get updates in before school starts in a week. Thanks again for reading, don't forget to leave kudos and comments!

Charles stared at his best friend in shock. Every part of him wanted to just throw himself onto Erik, yet there he was frozen in his place. He tried to get sound to come out of his mouth, but all he could choke out were a few grunts, groans, and croaks. Erik stared right back. He said something along the lines of "Say something", but Charles wasn't paying attention. He needed to wrap his mind around what just happened. Finally, he stood up as thunder clapped outside in the once sunny summer skies. 

"You should really get going, your mom is probably worried sick about you out and about in the storm." Charles took his friends arm and began leading him out of the kitchen. 

"My mom knows I'll be fine-" Erik began before Charles cut him off.

"And my mother will be furious if she found out I had some one over without permission." Charles sped through his words like he was ripping off a bandaid. 

"Your mom has never been mad about me for coming over unannounced-"

"On your way, now!"

"And she loves me, she wouldn't care in the first place!"

"God speed, my friend."

"C'mon, Charles."

"Thank you so much-

"You're being ridiculous!"

"-for helping me with the project!" Charles gave Erik one final shove outside and promptly shut the door, locking it. He watched through the blinds of of his living room as Erik waited at the door. He knocked for a solid three minutes in the rain, but Charles remained planted were her was. He saw him sigh, run to his car, and drive off. Charles moved away from his spot at the window and sank into the couch, burying his face in has hands. A short while—and about an hour of 'Oh, god''s later—Charles heard the front door open again.

Part of him was disappointed when Raven walked through the door and not Erik.  _That's ridiculous,_ Charles thought.  _He doesn't even have a key to the house._

He turned to his sister, surprised to see her hair back to its usual blonde and not the loud red-orange it had been for about a month. "Hey." she said quietly.

"Hi." Charles replied. "I see your hair has returned back to its regular color."

"Yeah, Angel helped take it out of my hair last night. Turns out I chose a good color when it comes to removal, red actually comes out really quickly." she rambled. Charles smiled to himself, this was the Raven he grew up with. Always talking, socializing, making jokes and comments, not the girl who locked herself in her bedroom for hours. 

"Why'd you take it out?"

"My boyf-" she began. She took a breath and continued. "My  _ex_ -boyfriend convinced me to get it, since red was his favorite color. I lied, said it was mine too and dyed my hair to impress him. Now that he's out of my life, I wanted to stop being reminded of his stupid accent and his stupid face and well, his stupidity." She smiled to herself for a moment. "Besides, my favorite color is blue."

Charles laughed. "I hate to break it to you, but you missed a spot. Nape of your neck."

"I actually wanted to keep that. Even though he was a wheezing bag of dick tits with a terrible sense of humor, he's still a part of me and I wouldn't be where I am without him and his shit-stick friends."  She sat down next to her brother.

"That's really deep, but who told you all that um, colorful, vocabulary?" Charles asked.

Raven looked at her hands. "Wade Wilson."

Charles choked on air. "Don't tell me you've got a thing for Wade Wilson, a junior, when you literally just got screwed over by someone older than you."

"That's different."

"He and Vanessa Carlysle broke up, but that doesn't mean you get to step in."

"Will you relax?" Raven said exasperatedly. "He hits on Peter Parker all the time in homeroom."

"I knew it. He better watch himself though, Peter Parker is a good kid and he shouldn't be messing around with Wade." 

"Jesus, Charles!" She laughed. "What'd you do to get a stuck so far up your ass?"

"You really wanna know?" 

"Yes." She nodded. "Tell me everything."

"Well, Erik kissed me." he began.

She interrupted him. "It's about time! Seriously, I was beginning to get worried you wouldn't since last month."

"Wait, how'd you know that wasn't the first time?"

"Erik told me. He said that was the only thing he remembered that time he got black out drunk at the party on the last day of school."

"Oh."

"He said he liked it."

"Oh."

"You know, he has the most gigantic crush on you. You're almost as oblivious as he is, not noticing you're gigantic crush on him. Honestly, you both are both so unobservant."

"Shit."

"Why 'shit'?"

"Because," Charles explained. "I've spent a month since that trying to avoid situations where we get close like that because I thought he didn't remember and doing things like that would make him remember and that he didn't feel the same way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship!"

"So?" Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you waiting for? Tell him how you feel!"

"I can't." Charles grumbled.

"Why is that?"

"I kicked him out after he kissed me."

"Really? That's how you reacted?"

"I was in shock!"

"Well, for a smart person you make some really terrible decisions. Go after him."

"I can't use mom's car, you know she'll freak out."

"I'll cover for you. Stop stalling and go!"

Charles smiled. "Thank you, Raven."

"No problem." She replied happily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to a party tonight with Angel at Jean Grey's house. You can bring Erik too tonight, if you want."

Charles began heading out before Raven stopped him one last time. "Good luck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I wasn't going to include Deadpool in this fic at all, let alone Spiderman or any other MCU characters, but honestly I love Spideypool so much and I think it'd be cool to expand the universe of characters. I was just looking up colorful insults, which made me think of Deadpool, and ended with me writing him in. Sorry I you don't know too much about his storyline, or even what Spideypool is, but if I were to include it I'd hope to do it well. I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know how you feel about anything, I adore getting feedback from you guys!
> 
> P.S. hi instafam if you're here, if you wanna follow me on instagram to see my cringey ass annoying ass fan acc, my username is @eriklehnsherrific. thanks bb's


	6. him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN LITERALLY 4 MONTHS  
> school is literally the worst (is it possible to have sophomore slump four months in?), musical season is in full swing so I have rehearsal almost everyday every week, and debate season is in full swing too so i have tournaments like every other weekend. So I'll try my best to update on the weekends and during the holidays! Also I just really like spideypool so deal with this chapter.  
> EXPECT SOME UPDATES AND CHANGES THIS WEEKEND  
> Enjoy!!!!!!

Summer school was the worst. Literally the worst. The combination of apathetic teachers who sat there and treated you like a delinquent and actual delinquents wasn't good for Wade Wilson. It was almost senior year, and he still had no basic understanding of quadratic inequalities. He looked around the room. Same people as last year, except one. Peter Parker sat to his left looking out the window. This was confusing, seeing as Peter seemed like an overachiever. This particular teacher enforced a strict, no talking policy, so Wade scribbled a note on a sticky-note. 

What brings you to summer school, P squared?

 

Wade threw the note over. Peter was snapped out of his trance by it, opening it, and pulling out a pen to write a response.

 

Missed a lot of school, need to make it up.

 

Why, did you skip or something?

 

Had an internship

 

that's one dumbass internship if it makes you miss so much school you're stuck in here

 

that dumbass internship will get me a job

 

fair point

 

why are you here anyway?

 

one letter: F. my ass failed precalc

 

maybe your ass failed, but did you?

 

Wade read this sentence and snorted. Peter smirked silently at his joke. "Quiet!" hissed the teacher.

 

The rest of the day passed slowly. More math, more writing, more suffering. When the clock struck 2:30, the teens were let out of school. Wade approached his old, beat up car, but stopped before he could open the door. He saw Peter frantically looking for the bus that picked up students who couldn't drive. Wade walked over. 

"What's going on, Parker?" he asked.

Peter sighed. "I think I might have missed the bus back to Queens."

"Seems so."

"My aunt's gonna kill me, she said to be home by 3."

Wade paused. "I can give you a ride if you want."

Peter turned his head. "Really? I could just like uber or something-"

"Its really no problem, its on the way home for me."

Peter hopped in his car and Wade couldn't helped but be embarrassed about the mess in the car. Usually he wouldn't care about things like that, but something about Peter made him feel that way. He didn't know what, and to be completely honesty he didn't want to know. After Vanessa, a girl he thought he would marry, he couldn't trust his feelings.

The silence in the car was unbelievably awkward. The age gap wasn't even that large, seeing Wade was almost 17 and Peter had just turned 16. They had classes together before, but something made it very difficult to carry on a conversation.

"So," began Wade, trying to diffuse the tension. "You got any fun plans this summer?"

"My friend Ned and I were gonna build the lego Millennium Falcon." Peter replied. Wade's face erupted into a smile.

"You a Star Wars fan?" he asked. Peter smiled and nodded too. 

"Yeah, I've watched episode 4 eleven times. Still get very stressed during the trench run."

"Oh my god, I nearly shit myself every time." Wade chuckled. "Like, I know who dies and whatnot, so it's not exactly a surprise."

Peter laughed, but then there was more silence. Finally, Wade pulled up to Peter's apartment building.

"Thank you again," Peter said. "My aunt had to work all night and my only ride home was the bus and she just got her car toed-"

"How about I just drive you? For the summer, I mean." Wade interrupted.

"You sure?" Peter asked. You really shouldn't go out of your way to help me."

"It's not out of my way, really. You can sleep in a bit later, your aunt doesn't have to worry." Wade continued. "I get someone to talk to on the way to satan's cement butthole also known as school, its a win win."

"That sounds real cool, but you'd probably have to ask my aunt." Peter began to get out of the car. "Why don't you just go now?"

"Now?" Wade asked. Peter nodded. "Like, now now?"

"Not unless you have somewhere to be-"

"I don't." Wade said too quick. "I guess I'll go now."

The Parker residence was a nice one. Small, poorly air conditioned and messy but nice. The kitchen had stains on the walls and ceilings. The pipes near the appliances stuck out, rusted. Peter's room was small, with a set of bunk beds and scattered with papers, lego pieces, and electronics. Peter's aunt May was cooking in said dirty kitchen with her hair pulled back. May was a woman in her late forties, widowed after a tragic accident and was honestly just trying to get by. It was hard enough for her to go on after her husband Ben died, even harder when she was left to take care of her nephew all on her own. But, her love was unconditional and seemed as if she was like a mother to Peter.

"Where have you been, Peter?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, exhausted, and Peter seemed to recognize the loss of the usual energy in her voice.

"Missed the bus." Peter replied. "My friend drove me."

May motioned to Wade. Wade responed "Yep, I'm the friend Mrs. Parker."

"Just call me May."

"So May," Peter began. "I was wondering if Wade could be my ride to and from school?" May raised an eyebrow, and he continued. "Just for the summer."

"Wade, how old are you?" She asked

"I'll be 17 in August."

"Hmm." she hummed, piling pasta into three plates. "Alright. You sure that wouldn't be a problem, sweetie?"

Wade shook his head. "Nah, you guys are right on the way for me, it wouldn't be any trouble at all."

That was the first time Wade saw her smile. "Awesome. Well, I can't send you home without eating now that you're driving my nephew. Eat up, its meatballs."

For a brief moment, Wade forgot about his breakup, his fucked up family, and just reveled in the peace that was dinner with the Parkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oy vey this is such a shit chapter but hey!!!! its something!!!!!!!!  
> follow the gram: @eriklehnsherrific for a bunch of shit abt X-Men, Marvel, and Game of Thrones.  
> plz leave kudos and comments! I love getting feedback :)))))


End file.
